The Return
by furnaceofstars
Summary: Draco Malfoy returns to Hogwarts, after the war, to sit his final year, a few many "friends" of his are also returning; Harry Potter being one. However a new scheme in the school creates a friendship Draco thought was least likely to ever occur.
1. The Visit

_This is the story of Draco Malfoy after the war. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I cannot say that Harry Potter is mine._

Malfoy Manor's corridors seemed abandoned to Minerva McGonagall as she felt a draughty wind ruffle the bottom of her travelling cloak. _Only a few more years of this,_ she thought to herself as the woman she was following heaved a sigh and turned another corner. When the woman had opened the door to Minerva's knocking, Minerva had been sure that she was a maid of the Malfoy's perhaps, though as the soft afternoon light fell upon her gaunt features she saw the, once elegant face, of Narcissa Malfoy.

Her hair, thinned and unkempt, fell limply about her head like a sad halo. As Minerva watched, she saw lines appear in the woman's face that should only arrive at a certain age, of which she had not reached. Her cheeks; gone. Lips; cracked. Eyes; empty. Shoulders; hunched. She was a lost woman, her husband in Azkaban leaving her alone.

_Well, _McGonagall thought, _she isn't alone. There's Draco._

However the layers of dust that their two sets of feet were walking through were leaving a path that had not yet been made. Minerva noticed how the portraits watched her warily as she was being led further into the manor. They had looks of pity on their faces, as though she were walking toward her death. Minerva suddenly decided that it felt as though someone _had_ died, Narcissa's condition told her that. With this thought came a sudden rush of panic for Draco and what his condition could be like.

The news of Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment, came as both relief and sympathy. Relief that the Death Eaters were finally being captured, as Lucius' name was among many others, sympathy for both Draco and Narcissa. Minerva knew how that blow would affect Draco. It would have hit him hard, he worked for his father's approval, she knew this from the moment they first met; a boy who would willingly give up everything for the love of his father. However years went by and the only emotion Draco gained was that of harshness and unpleasantness. Lucius was never proud of Draco…that is until he became a Death Eater.

Narcissa slowed at a door part way down the corridor of dust and lifted a bony hand to knock on her sons door. At first there was silence, broken by the hoarse voice of Mrs Malfoy.

"D-Draco? Minerva's here to see you." A stern look from Minerva made Narcissa correct her slight mistake. In a quavering voice she called out, "_Professor _McGonagall."

The sound of a chair being scraped against the stone floor met their ears and then the sharp tap of shoes. At the sound Narcissa slowly began to move back along the corridor. Her body cowering inwardly as she went. Minerva smiled encouragingly as the pale woman turned her back and hurried away.

Minerva turned back at the sound of the door opening. Malfoy stood there, looking no different to when she had last seen him, properly, on the night of Dumbledore death and briefly during the war of Hogwarts. His pale hair was greasy, and hanging at his eyes; which held purple circles underneath their pale pupils. Cheeks, sunken and colourless he looked ill, seriously ill. However the face held no emotion, it was empty. He was looking at her with small eyes, and lips that neither sadness nor happiness.

"Well, you look tired." McGonagall said at once. "May I come in?"

Draco didn't respond, only moved aside slightly, which Minerva took as yes. She marched past him and noted that this was not a bedroom. It was a study. A study which held black leather lounges, a desk which had two chairs on one side and only one on the other. This formal setting was filled with stuffy air, air that needed revitalising. Minerva whipped out her wand cast a quick cleansing smell that brought in a faint smell of mown grass. She heard Draco take a deep breath which caused her to smile slightly. As she turned to face Draco and start the discussion she had had with many other students who were in the same predicament, she spotted a grand fireplace the left of him. The fire was lit and hovering above it was a large cauldron. Minerva could hear the slight bubbling echoing from the large pot and slowly made her way over. As she came close enough to see the contents of the cauldron, she noticed the distinct yellow colour and the frothing at the edges. She'd never seen a potion such as this before, and after working with Poppy, the schools nurse, in the after hours of the war on the school, she found herself concocting a whole range of potions she had never some across. However this one seemed to cause her distress, maybe it was because it was one of her students messing around with potions that could be too far out of his abilities.

Draco coughed, and as Minerva turned to face him, he looked almost sheepish, pulling at the sleeve of his jumper.

"Do you want to have a seat?" He asked, consciously Minerva noted how odd this must be for the boy, having his teacher in his house.

"Thank you." Minerva said as took a seat and carefully watched as the young man made his way around to the other side of the large, dark wooded desk.

There was a moment of silence in which they both looked one another over, seeing how the war had effected them, when Minerva spoke.

"Draco, I've come today to…invite is the wrong word here, to _tell_ you that you _will_ be attending Hogwarts for your seventh and final year." She paused, expecting a reaction of some sort, anger perhaps. But none came, he only watched her carefully, knowing thata she had more to say.

"It's going to be our largest seventh year, seeing as how so many _skipped_," She looked pointedly at Draco, "their final year. Now, you can't not go as you are still bound their, to go anywhere in life, you _have_ to finish your school education." She waited again, for the reaction that so many others had distributed toward her. She watched his face fall a little.

"You're not the only one, all of the others who skipped the year or who didn't get enough schooling within the year are having to sit the year again. However there are those who _did_ go to their lessons and still passed their exams…"

"Do you mean that?" Draco asked quietly.

"What?" She asked almost impatiently.

"When you said that _everyone_ was coming back? Did you mean it?"

"Only those who didn't sit their exams; half of your year are having to re-sit their NEWT's."

"No, what I mean…" Draco stuttered along the sentence, "will-ugh…Potter and the other two be there..?" The sentence trailed off toward the end as Minerva's eyes pierced into his.

As Minerva watched his sunken features and misplaced hair, she noted that this wasn't the Draco she had watched grow up.

"Yes Draco, Potter, Weasley _and_ Miss Granger will all be attending along side you I dare say." She watched as Draco took in the information, the hatred she had seen in those eyes at the mention of Potter and his side kicks was no longer there, only a determination.

"Draco, I do hope the summer hasn't been too hard on you…?" She trailed off, leaving the unspeakable question hanging in the air.

"You mean, 'am I okay even though my father's been sentenced to _life_ imprisonment in Azkaban?'" He asked, only a slight bit of sarcasm coming through. Minerva didn't move nor speak, only stared politely at Draco.

Taking a deep breath, he answered. "I guess I'm okay…I haven't done anything, seen anyone."

Minerva watched and a pitiful look entered her eye as she spoke. "Well, I do hope you find that school will brighten your spirits." He looked at her doubtfully. "Here's the booklist you'll be needing for your final year." She pulled out the thick ivory envelope from her travelling cloak and handed it over.

"For your final year, we have devised a scheme for pupils, much like yourself, who I feel have experienced and seen far too many things for them to keep locked up within themselves. Each individual person who has been picked for this…scheme, will have a Listener; whom they will discuss their feelings, secrets and memories with, in complete confidentiality."

Minerva had received a wide range of emotions from the pupils she'd decided needed to have a Listener. Potter, Weasley _and _Granger, showed the widest differences. Potter, giving her a straight "no!", Weasley thinking it over and asking at least three times _why_ he had to go back and Hermione had been so enthusiastic about returning but had questioned the scheme.

Malfoy carefully stared at Minerva as she waited for his reaction, giving her no sign of anger or injustice.

"Is there anything else?" Draco asked, interrupting the large silence that had suddenly followed the speech.

"Oh, no nothing more," Minerva answered blinking quickly, trying to catch up with where the conversation had gone. "I'll see you on the first of September." She said quickly.

He turned away from her, staring into the fire place that held the bubbling cauldron, he didn't utter another word or offer to walk Minerva to the door. But stood.

Minerva watched him for a moment, and without another word left Malfoy in his thoughts.


	2. The Journey

_Just to let confused readers know, nothing has changed I just decided to re-start the story because I felt lost in it. This summer will be dedicated to tanning and writing for this._

_Not owning HP hurts._

Draco appeared on the other side of the brick wall, which shielded the wizarding platform from the muggles eyes. As he rounded the corner lifting his head high in preparation he felt a sudden rush of fear hit him in the stomach like a punch from Goyle.

The smiling happy faces of his fellow peers and their families hit him hard, Draco had come alone. His mother didn't venture out the house any more. He had felt the same for the whole of the long summer, however after the one visit of the summer he decided he would no longer hide.

Though, looking around the station full of healthy witches and wizards, he was glad his mother had told him no. She looked dreadful. No longer the proud, sleek woman she once was, drained of colour and hollow now.

It started off slowly, but soon the whispering and pointing had become overbearing. Keeping his head down he tried to ignore the sharp eyes searching his left arm for the tattoo that now distinguishes him as a murderer.

_But that's not true is it Draco? You were a coward! You couldn't kill one person. Could you? Pathetic._

Draco still couldn't get over what his father had shouted at him, having found out that he hadn't gone through and killed Dumbledore. He had called Draco a coward, pathetic.

Draco's lips thinned as he marched, trunk in hand, through the whispering crowds as they judged him continually as he climbed aboard the train. The whispers followed him. Along the corridors and through the carriages;

"Holy mother of Merlin it's…"

"Looks dreadful…"

"He should be with his father…"

"Still looks proud doesn't…"

"Disgusting…"

Draco sighed; this was going to be a long year.

On the platform, staring at the gleaming red engine, Astoria was saying her goodbyes for her final journey to Hogwarts.

"Hel-looo!" Called the annoyed voice of Nigel.

She turned and looking down smiled into the child-like face of the small vampire that she now had to call her "room mate." His small, cold fingers took her hand and he smiled up at her, his two little fangs pronounced as they grew.

"You're coming back at Christmas. Aren't you?" He asked uncertainly clinging to her fingers hard. Too hard.

"Ouch, yes Nigel." She said as she quickly withdrew her hand from his, taking his small shoulders. "I'll be home sooner than you know. You won't miss me much, you've got Danny to look after you." She pointed out and almost laughed aloud at the prospect.

Danny, the young man who had promised a place for her to live once she had finished her education, was staring into the throngs of people around the station.

"Wishing you could go back?" Astoria asked her old babysitter, the one that she had preferred and obviously the one that Daphne despised.

He turned with a small smile on his lips, while he ran a nervous hand through his short blonde hair.

"Of course I do…Do you think anyone's recognised me?" He asked anxiously.

"No they haven't." She replied with a sigh. "You look like a completely different person from when you were last here. You're not that person any more! Trust me." She was looking at him sternly, her high arched eyebrows raising up, making her look exceedingly stern. He rolled his eyes but still looked utterly self conscious.

Astoria sighed and looked around the station one last time. The stations atmosphere, completely different to the year before; the students and parents were so anxious to leave no one really knew what was going to happen that year at Hogwarts. It had been a risk sending your children back for that year, and everyone had known it, even those who were all for the Dark Lord rising again. Nobody knew what would come of the end of year.

However looking around now Astoria could see that there were smiles upon faces that last time held tears or frowns of worry; seeing the change she couldn't help but smile herself.

_Right, _she told herself, _this is it! Your last journey to Hogwarts…don't cry! _

She turned gave both Nigel and Danny a kiss on the cheek then hurried off with trunk and Fenwick, the blue cat trailing behind her.

However before she could take those final steps onto the scarlet engine, an exceedingly recognisable voice rang through the station and Astoria prepared herself for the bombardment she knew was coming.

"Asty Pasty! How was your summer? Ready for the last _ever_ trip _to_ Hogwarts? Can you believe it's almost over? It's so crazy! How are you? Who's the cute guy you were with? That your new house mate-sharing-house-thing? _Nice!_"

Astoria couldn't help but grin at Maria, her apparent blankness to the people and situation surrounding her never held her back. Her thin blonde hair flew from her pony tail as her long thin arms wound their way around Astoria's neck. They'd met on their boat ride to Hogwarts; Astoria, being a pure blood and having an older sister who already attended the school, told Maria, a half blood, all there was to know about Hogwarts, whether she knew it or not. Ever since that meeting they had stayed friends.

"Come on! Come on come on come on!" Maria uttered as she moved her gaze from the blonde haired man. "Got to go got to go got to go!" Grabbing Astoria by the hand, Maria hurled them both onto the train while shouting a "BYE MUM!" as she bounded forward. On the train they squeezed their way through the student crammed corridors, looking through each compartment for their fellow friends, whom they were supposedly meeting, _if we will ever find them._

The train had already set off when they found the compartment they had been looking for.

"Hello stranger." Said the silky voice of Sylvia; her long wavy caramel hair was flicked from covering her face, uncovering a dazzling smile and her narrowed eyes.

"Hey you." Replied Astoria walking over quickly to receive the hug that was being offered; _better take one now, otherwise you'll be waiting a year for antoher._

"Asty!" squeaked up the smallest of the group, who sat with her legs crossed was reaching out like a small child for a hug, as her legs were piled with novels of which she was sorting into piles. Astoria went in for the hug and found her face stuck in the cloud that can also be called Effie's hair, the short puff ball of strawberry blonde curls was the most prominent feature upon her.

In the corner sat Cat, grinning hugely up at Astoria before jumping up and pulling her in for a bear hug. Astoria's favourite person in he world had to be this young woman holding her. They had known one another before Hogwarts, their fathers had worked together and their mothers met up for tea, leaving them to play. For all the years they had spent together, Astoria felt that that last summer holiday had been so long without Cat in her life.

All the girls began gushing out news of their summer holidays each in their own way of thinking. However were stopped twice, to ogle at certain goers by.

The first people to grab their attention was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. _The golden trio_, as they were know being called. However the one who really got them thinking was the ghost like presence of Draco Malfoy walking past.

"He. Looks. Rough." Astoria said.


	3. The Arrival

_Keep reading and reviewing. Much appreciated._

_JK secretly wants me to write for her…I lie._

Draco had made his way through carriage after carriage, looking out for an empty compartment for him to quickly fall asleep in, until they arrived at Hogwarts. He was really regretting agreeing to return, the stares and whispers were still swimming around him as students noted him and his appearance. In the last carriage Draco found a compartment relatively empty; there was one young, plump, boy, who looked to be a first year with a large fat cat taking up a large quantity of the young boy's seat.

The boy started at the sound of the sliding door and Malfoy noted, with an amused thought, the look of terror on the boys face as he walked in. Malfoy coughed, lifting a hand to cover his smile.

_Hogwarts is already making you smile again!_ Malfoy though as he sat down quietly next to the overly large cat. The ball of fur lifted a head as he took a seat but took no further notice of him, for which he was glad. The moving train slowly began rocking Draco into sleep and the last thing he remembered was the rustling of sweet rappers.

A sharp jab in the shoulder awoke Draco from his stupor. Blinking into the lamplight of the compartment Draco found the first years bulging face right before him, eyes glaring into his and a pouting lip. Draco glared right back and muttered a groggy, "What?"

"My cat…give it back!" The boy said moving his finger from Draco's shoulder to point at the feline on Draco's lap. Draco looked down and for the second time in what felt like forever, smiled. The large cat was purring happily in his lap, Draco lifted the animals front legs and almost shoved it into the boy's arms, who quickly made his way to the door, cat awkwardly perched in his arms. Then he turned back, quite suddenly.

"You're family is a _disgrace_ to the wizarding world." The boy said viciously, before walking out into the station. Malfoy sat for one moment, taking in the words.

_So that's what everyone's saying about you behind your back…at least you know now._

As the train pulled into the station, Astoria was finishing her patrol of the corridors, her shiny badge glinting whenever she strode past a lamp.

"So, do you want to finish unloading bags from this side of the train? Or shall I?" Asked Bram, the other half of the prefect body for Ravenclaw.

"I'll do this end. You do the next carriage down." Astoria answered. "I'll see you in the Great Hall. Remember we have to show the first years to the common room!" She shouted after him as he began wandering off and with a wave of his hand he turned the corner to the next carriage.

She shook her head, a smile playing on her lips and turned to begin the long task of emptying the train of all the trunks.

Slowly but surely, with the help of magic, Astoria was making progress on the trunks, halfway through the compartments in ten minutes.

"Locomotor trunks." She whispered and began backing out of the room, making sure that the trunks followed suite. Her left hand, conducting the trunks she reached out behind her for the compartment door, to find that there was nothing behind her. Stumbling a little and turning around she found herself eyes to chin with a very pale person. Lifting her chin and taking a step back she found herself staring into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. His eyes were sunken and held purple bags underneath, the tell tale sign of exhaustion. His complexion was pale, although it had always been, but there had always been the pink in his cheeks. But that was no longer there either. The way he held himself was most discerning for Astoria. Whenever she had seen him, he would be tailed by Crabbe and Goyle, his chin held high, shoulders back and he always looked so…_proud_.

But looking at him now. His shoulders, slumped. Chin, lowered. Eyes, dull. He couldn't have been more different.

"I didn't realise you were helping with the trunks." Astoria said, looking up and trying to sound in control, even though she was completely shocked.

"I didn't make it to the meeting, but I thought I'd help out anyway." Malfoy said. He didn't say it with any sarcasm or anger or pomposity. He just said it.

"Well, I've done the rest of them, except this lot." She gestured behind her, and realised that the trunks lay in a heap on the floor. "Oh." She said, and felt a small blush creep around her cheeks.

Swishing her wand, the trunks rose once again and assembled themselves into an orderly line. Turning around she saw that Draco hadn't moved but was watching her closely.

Long dark hair spilled from a pony tail as she swished her wand and the trunks, neatly placed themselves before her. The sleeves of her jacket were rolled up, her tanned slender arms showing. Then she turned. She had a very distinguished face. All points and angles, high arching eyebrows, strong dark coloured eyes, prominent cheekbones, small nose and thin lips. It was a funny face, very individual, the thing that ruined it for Draco, was the freckles. There was something about them that said un-pure.

But he knew that she was a pure blood. Having grown up surrounded by the pure blood children, during the elegant tea parties and balls, he had been placed with the two Greengrass children on many occasions. He had even had Daphne Greengrass in Slytherin since first year. However he'd forgotten all about Astoria, having been sorted into Ravenclaw, she had become a disappointment

"'Scuse me." Astoria said, breaking Draco out of his contemplations. He moved to the side of the door and watched as she made her way onto the platform. He followed behind, careful to stay back from the trunks.

"So…" Draco murmured, trying to come up with a topic of discussion. "How was your summer?"

He watched as she made the trunks level up next to the mountain of others which was still growing.

"Well, I left my parents house." She shrugged.

He looked at her shocked. The Greengrass family had been a lot like Draco's own; proud and loyal.

"Why did they send you away?" He asked her.

"They didn't, I left." She said and suddenly stooped down to pick up something from the ground. He watched, glanced as her jeans tightened against her figure.

"A chocolate frog card." She said, standing again. She waved it in his general direction.

"Right." Was all he responded. "Why did you leave?" He asked, curious all of a sudden.

She turned to him. Her eyes narrowed, _she doesn't trust you._

"Doesn't matter."

There was a pause where she stared at him, her eyebrows turning into a frown of thought.

"Seeing as we're done, shall we head up to the feast?" He asked, pulling his usual arrogance out of an old hat and he felt secure, as though, this was the right thing to do.

"Right. Yes." She said shaking her head of any thought that had occurred.


	4. The Night

_Any pointers to improve my writing or the plot are welcome; this is just a small project I've set myself, so any help would be taken greatly._

_Gets a naughty at the end. I knew there was a reason for it being rated M._

The last couple of students were being pulled away in carriages as Draco and Astoria walked over the last crest and were struck with a sight that they had thought would never hit their eyes.

"Oh…" Came the high pitched voice of Astoria, next to him.

But Draco couldn't look away; he'd only seen drawings of the creature in books. They had, somehow looked less threatening in those. The black leathery wings, folded to their backs and their dark skin shining in the moonlight.

"I never thought…" She whispered thoughtfully as she gently took a couple of steps toward the creatures, stopping and taking a quick glance back at Draco.

"I honestly thought I would never see one of these." She muttered, and began walking toward the creatures.

Draco watched her go, making no move toward the Thestrals, staying where his feet were stuck and watched as Astoria reached out a hand and placed it against the neck of the creature.

"It feels like leather." Draco heard Astoria say quietly. From across the short distance Draco watched her hand move along the Thestrals neck then back up again before turning around to Draco.

"Scared?" She asked with a sly smile on her lips.

"Not at all." Draco said straightening his coat and moving a couple of paces forward. "I'd rather not have their filth all over my hands…they're just beasts." Draco sneered, feeling the once familiar arrogance appear within his speech again. He made his way over to the carriage watching as Astoria too followed suit and walked toward the door. Draco took hold of the door and held it open.

Astoria stood waiting for Draco take the step into the carriage, then realising that he was holding the door for her, gave him a look of confusion and climbed up into the carriage.

Draco couldn't help but notice when her jeans tightened against her, as she clambered awkwardly into the carriage. Once she was inside Draco jumped up the two small steps and into the carriage, sitting on the opposite seat from her.

There was no conversation between them as the carriage set off, until Astoria's voice echoed through the small compartment.

"Who did you see die? You know- to be able to see the Thestrals?"

Draco couldn't think through the cloud that covered his mind weightily at that moment. His first death was his own head teacher, who he was supposed to kill himself. But he was too cowardly to do even that. So he watched it happen before him, a flash of green light and that was it. Someone's life over in an instant.

Draco shook his head. He couldn't _ever_ say anything about that. Especially not to this girl.

"Urr…" He rapidly went through death scene after death scene; Professor Burbage, Crabbe, a first years, third years, people he's never even spoken too. He sat stock still in his seat, eyes blank and heart pounding.

"You know you don't have to tell me." Astoria said, seeing something in his expression that frightened her somewhat.

"I _know_!" Shouted Draco, watching Astoria jump in shock at the sudden change in his voice.

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts occurred in silence and when the carriage came to a halt, Astoria did not hang back, but jumped from her seat and the carriage to make her way through the castle doors.

Slowly Draco climbed down from the carriage and made his way up the castles front steps. As the light from the entrance hall hit him, Draco felt as though he was at his judgement day.

Suddenly the students making their way into the Great Hall noticed him, and so Draco felt the whispers follow him once again. They seemed to disappear into the Great Hall and as Draco entered he found out why. For the most part, the Great Hall seemed to be full of students all looking toward the doors, where stood Draco. Only for a second though, as he continued to the very left table where the Slytherin's sat. Taking a seat on the very end of the table Draco kept his head down, not knowing who he'd just pushed over on the bench to make for him. He felt he needed to be near the door, knowing there was an escape for him was a comfort.

"Draco!" Came a voice from further down the table. "Draco! There's a seat up here." The voice said, almost shouting over the talk of the surrounding people. Draco didn't look up from the scratched wooden surface as Pansy's voice waved over to him.

_Just shut up now Pansy. Before it's too late._

"Draco! Are you ignoring me? But Draco why? We haven't spoken all summer. I've missed you." She said, while her voice got louder as she made her way around to Draco's side.

"Draco?" She whispered quietly into his ear, while placing a pale hand onto his shoulder. Draco stiffened under the contact, then thawed out. He hadn't had contact with another human in nearly a year, as he strayed further and further from his family and friends. This tender touch made Draco feel almost human again, for a second, before the whispers started up louder than before.

Ignoring the whispers Pansy moved around to Draco's right hand side and perched on the edge of the bench, taking his hand in her own and sighing contentedly.

Draco knew Pansy only had motives to get him into her pants, but he couldn't help but enjoy the company of someone who actually wanted him there, maybe even cared for him a little.

The doors behind them were opened and in came McGonagall with the first years, all looking as scared as if they were entering hell. Draco could remember his sorting. He'd been almost positive that he'd be in Slytherin, but there was a twinge within him, like there is in every single first year. Draco imagined his fathers face if he'd been put into Hufflepuff, he would have been murdered alive and disowned. But the sorting hat saw what he wanted and where he'd best fit in; Slytherin.

The sorting began and the cheers went up for each new Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Throughout the sorting Draco found his entwined hands winding their way slowly up Pansy's thigh. Inch by inch Draco felt the warmth in his crotch grow and when their hands, together, reach Pansy's wet centre, Draco felt himself harden considerably, thankfully under the table.

"The feast shall begin." McGonagall said gesturing toward the pupils as the tables filled with food.

"We don't have to eat." Pansy whispered a little breathlessly in Draco's ear. "We could just leave no-." But Draco pulled his hand away from her own and began placing items of food onto his plate. Once his plate was full, he noticed that Pansy had not yet started getting anything.

"Pansy, we can't leave right this minute. We need to stay, listen to the speech." Then he turned back to the table and began to eat. After a while of pouting, Pansy too began eating, while she let her hands trail up Draco's thigh.

By the end of the feast, the teasing from Pansy was becoming intolerable, when all he wanted was for her to be beneath him.

Suddenly Pansy gave into him by grasping his crotch firmly in her hand, causing Draco to freeze up just as McGonagall began the opening year speech.

"Students, for some this will be yours first opening speech, for others this will be your last. I hope the year ahead brings joy and happiness into your lives after the dreadful days and nights we have _each_ felt during the last couple of years. Everyone has lost someone during the war; the school lost its finest headmaster, and many great teachers. The deaths that have occurred around us have happened to make these coming years peaceful.

To help make this coming year as peaceful as possible we urge all students to get work handed in to teachers on time and to keep up to date with all their work. As well as this, students should all know that the forest surrounding the castle grounds is forbidden to all students, as is the third floor corridor and the room of requirement for those who know where that is situated." She looked sternly over the Great Hall, with some students turning to one another asking what the room of requirement was and others looking mischievous with their knowledge.

"I wish you all well and a happy school year." McGonagall finished. And with that the Great Hall stood as one and began making their ways to their respectable common rooms.

Draco still sat down was feeling rather faint, with his balls in the tight grip of a beautiful woman's hand, suddenly felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. Looking around he found himself face to face with Daphne Greengrass, a stern look on her face.

"We're supposed to be taking the first years back to the common room? Ring any bells? No, because you didn't even show up to the prefect meeting. Honestly, I don't know why McGonagall's kept you on as one." She muttered as she walked away, then began squawking out "First year Slytherin's this way!"

Draco reached down between his thighs and took hold of Pansy's hand and pulled it away, stood and kissed it slowly.

"I'll see you in the common room?" He asked.

His answer was a wink, and she stood and walked away with the crowd her tiny school skirt swinging with the motion of her hips. Taking a deep breath Draco turned and stood next to Daphne, walking the first years down to the dungeons where their common room was.

"The common room lies behind a concealed entrance in the dungeons." Said Daphne, while they climbed down the many stairs. "It's beneath the lake you travelled across, but don't worry it never leaks." She kept saying. Draco realised that in truth she was a brilliant prefect, keeping the first years happy and talking.

They arrived quickly at the entrance to the common room and Draco turned toward Daphne, who knew the password, with a sigh Daphne turned from Draco to face the children gathered around.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room, every couple of weeks the password is changed; the password will be pinned to the notice board whenever it is changed. You just say the password to the wall." She said, and turned toward the wall and said loudly and clearly "Frogs spine" so that all the students could hear. Before them the tunnel opened up for them to walk down to the common room. Daphne lead the way down with Draco waiting till the last first year went through. As he watched a young girl climb lithely into the tunnel he too made his way down, as the wall closed solidly behind him.

Coming out into the familiar surroundings of the common room Draco breathed in deeply. The familiar fire was burning away in the fireplace, through the windows the lake could be seen and the giant squid could be seen distantly in the murky water. Draco felt a smile reach his face as he looked about his home. In their usual place, were his group of "friends" whom he hadn't heard from all summer.

_You can't just expect them to write to you Draco. You should have made the effort if you wanted it so much._

"Draco!" Came Daphne's voice as she waved a hand at him. "You're taking the boys up to their dormitory, while I take the girls up their own. Can you handle that?"

"Yes." Draco replied quietly. Daphne set off with the girls in tow and Draco looked to see that the boys were all expectantly looking toward him.

"Come on then." He said awkwardly and marched away in the opposite direction of the girl's staircase. Heading up one flight of stairs, Draco opened the first year's dormitory door. "This will be your dormitory for the year. Your luggage is all here and set up by your bed…" Draco couldn't think of anything else important to tell them. So taking a deep breath he began walking toward the door, when at the last minute he turned and said, "Don't ever try to go up the girl's staircase. Just don't try it." He said, and with that marched down the few stairs till he was face to face with Daphne.

"Did you tell them where everything was? Their bathroom and stuff? Bet you didn't by the look on your face." With a sigh she rolled her eyes and made her way up the boy's staircase.

"That's just unfair." Draco said.

"You shouldn't really say that though, otherwise I wouldn't be coming to see you tonight." Came Pansy's soft voice.

Draco smiled, "That is too true." He said taking her hips in his hands. "I believe I have only one room mate for the year, considering that everyone else stayed last year." Draco paused for a moment, confused. "You were here last year. Why are you-?"

"Draco, hush." Pansy said before planting a small kiss on his lips. "I may have only passed one exam last year." He said with a sly smile.

"How is that even possible Pansy?" Draco asked shocked, Pansy was really clever and never usually failed a test.

"Well…let's just say I was helping the losers." She said while sliding her index fingers through the loops of his school trousers.

"You were helping Voldemort?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. So were you." She said smiling.

"Unwillingly!" He half shouted.

"Hey. Draco, listen it's the past. Let's think about _now_ and my…_needs_." She sighed.

Astoria had helped settle the first years into their dormitory and was now in her own dormitory unpacking along side two of her best friends; Effie and Sylvia.

"I can't believe you brought all those novels." Sylvia said in her sullen tone.

"I like to read!" Effie replied.

"Yeah, the problem is you've read all of those before." Sylvia said as she moved over to sit beside Effie and picked up a random book. "Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief?" sounds like a child's story.

"It's not! It's in the teen section of book stores!" She replied as though this would settle the argument perfectly.

"Exactly a child's story." Sylvia argued.

"Shut up." Effie muttered placing her books into her travel bookcase, which was set up at the end of her bed.

"Ast, McGonagall asked you to be one of those "Listener" things didn't she?" Sylvia asked, walking over to her own bed and lying down while kicking off her boots.

"Yeah, she did. I want to know who it is we're "_listening_" to." She said moving her trunk to the end of her bed.

"I know. Me too."

"I don't think I could deal with being a listener." Effie jumped in.

"Why?" Astoria asked.

"Well…This is my final year, and I _have_ to get good grades if I want to teach!" She said.

"You still want to be a teacher? Ugh, I can't wait to get away from all those tiny children down there. They're already doing my head in." Sylvia intoned.

"I hope you realise that you were one of those "tiny children" at one point." Astoria chuckled, while changing into her pyjamas.

"Yes, I do. And thank god I'm no longer one. I hated first year." Sylvia said pulling off her top and pants and climbing under the covers in her underwear.

"That's only because no one liked you then." Effie said nonchalantly.

"Thanks Effie." Sylvia muttered.

"You're always blunt aren't you Effie?"

"I can't help it can I? I open my mouth and only the truth comes out. I am going to heaven!" Effie said opening one of her many books.

"Can I rea-?"

"Just read already we're both ready and waiting!" Sylvia half shouted

"Ok ok." Effie said quickly climbing under her own covers, settling herself down and opening her book.

Astoria loved this. Being back at school with her best friends, Effie reading to them before they went to sleep, then they stay up late into the night just talking nonsense. This is what she thought of when she used the word home. Not the Greengrass manor house that seemed too big for such a small family; herself and older sister Daphne, her mother and father and a whole range of house elves that served their every need. She came from a pure blood family, where muggles were scum and filth. She was brought up with that knowledge, but she'd met muggle children before. They were just like her. She played with them a girl and a boy, brother and sister. She learnt so much with them; about electricity, cars and washing up. She told her mother the wonderful stories they told her and watched as her mothers face sank into a mask of horror. She was then banned from muggles. And that was the moment that Astoria became fascinated by them.

Pansy locked the eighth year's boy's dormitory door behind her, with a simple flick of her wand. Placing the wand behind her ear she began to slowly unbutton her school shirt. Draco watched as button by button more skin was shown. Collar bones, cleavage, black lace bra, stomach. Each came with another button until finally she slung the shirt away from herself. Then she stood, eye brows raised looking intently at Draco.

"Oh." Draco said quickly, as he stood and ripped his shirt and tie off and over his head. Stood a meter away from each other they carried on their strip tease. Next came Pansy's skirt and Draco's trousers, then Pansy's bra and Draco's socks. Leaving them with only one piece of clothing they clashed together. Lips and tongues attacking the other. Draco's hands raced to her chest and he began massaging her large breasts before nipping and rolling her nipples between his forefinger and thumb. She melted under his touch, whining and gripping the hair at the back of his neck. Moving them round the bed Draco laid Pansy down to straddle her tiny waist. Before he could lean down and take one of her plentiful breasts she began to grind upwards into him, making him moan into her flesh. Rolling her hardened nipple in his mouth while she grinded against his hardened penis both felt an ecstasy that they had missed over the summer; pure pleasure. Draco let his hand drift down to her black lace knickers and cupped her crotch, to find it wet. Instead of letting his instinct take over, he chose to play with her, as she had with him. Through her knickers he teased her, running his fingers up and down her opening before sliding his thumb underneath the lace and finding that joyous little bud. Pressing down on the nub he made her moan louder than ever, luckily she had already thought of soundproofing the door, because she began to scream. "Draco! Shit! Yes, there right there!" He sped up his thumb underneath her knickers until he thought she'd cum. Then he pulled his thumb from its hiding place. Looking up he saw a half naked beauty panting heavily beneath him. He couldn't help but smile. He was feeling so much like his old self in that moment. Taking hold of her knickers Draco pulled them off and allowed her to do the same to him. Their fighting kisses began once again and soon Draco was inside her, pumping into her at fierce level ferocity. It had been too long. He was pummelling her and she was loving it, playing with her self as he rode her. He came first, then she followed suit perfectly. Tired and sweaty both lay in the green covered beds, breath still heavy and lips looking swollen.

"Oh, how I've missed you Draco." Pansy said, before lying on her side and curling against him.


	5. The Day

_It's been a while I know. But thought I'd churn this out for the people who are enjoying the story before I go away for a week._

_Secretly I am JK. _

Astoria awoke to the sound of tapping. A groan from the bed to the left of her told her that Sylvia was getting up to see what it was. She heard the window scrape open as she stretched inside her warm blue covers.

"Owl." Was the word that escaped Sylvia's mouth and Astoria felt something hit her bed. Sitting up and stretching some more she reached down for the envelope that Sylvia had just thrown. Her name was written on the front in clear cut black letters.

"It's from McGonagall." Sylvia said having already opened hers and probably read it through twice.

Astoria turned over the envelope and pulled out the small piece of parchment.

_Astoria,_

_As you should be aware I asked you whether you would take on the responsibility of being a listener for the coming year to one of the many students, whom I feel need this scheme to cope with the coming year._

_During lunch we will be having a short meeting to put you with your peer who you shall be 'listening' to._

_Professor McGonagall._

"Well, this is exciting." Astoria said, climbing out of her bed and walking over to where Sylvia had placed her own letter. Glancing down the page she noticed that they were exactly the same, meaning that both her and Sylvia would be 'Listeners' together.

"It's not exciting. It'll be a pain in the ass if we got…um…Neville Longbottom. That would just be _painful_." Sylvia said.

"Neville is really nice actually." Came Effie's voice from underneath a frizz ball of hair.

"How do you know that?" Astoria asked.

"I grew up with him. Our grandparents were friends." She said as she began dressing herself for the day.

"Oh." Was all Astoria could think to say, as she made her way into the small bathroom. There she brushed her teeth and got herself ready for the day.

Coming out from the bathroom she found Effie, with a book in her hand, waiting just outside the bathroom door and Sylvia attempting to sort her hair out.

Getting into her familiar school uniform for the first time of her last year, Astoria felt a sense of dread take over. This is her home. Nowhere else was a home for her. She had no real family, who loved her. Nigel and Danny were letting her live with them for a while, but not for forever. She didn't know them all that well and yet she was living with them, until she could find a place for herself. For now, home was Hogwarts.

Draco woke early the next morning, feeling completely satisfied. Looking to his left he saw Pansy; perfectly pure skin, short black hair, full lips…and that funny little nose that stuck up just a little too much.

Sliding out of bed and pulling his uniform on Draco noticed that Zabini was still in bed fast asleep. The only two eighth year Slytherin boys at Hogwarts, and he was stuck with the vain Zabini. He'd have much rather been left alone with a basilisk than be left with Zabini. That's why he thanked Merlin that he had Pansy for the year.

Draco turned back to the bed when he heard the rustling of the covers. Draco watched her closely; thin arms above her head and her face, for once, peaceful and not endlessly gossiping.

Draco couldn't describe the relationship he had with Pansy. He thought that she was the perfect way to describe a pure blood, but unless she was trying to get him to have sex with her, he couldn't stand her. Her rambling gossiping and her endless need for talk just pushed Draco away from her during the day. Only at night, when they were alone did Pansy become the submissive, sultry woman he…_liked?_

Because of this hatred for her during the day he rushed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and attempted to straighten his hair. As he did so, he noticed that the mirror showed Draco something that moment that surprised him; how dreadful he actually looked. Bags under his eyes, sallow cheeks; he looked like his mother he thought.

Splashing cold water over his face, in an attempt to make him look more alive than dead, he heard the whine of Pansy.

"Draco?" He could hear her stretching and moving underneath the covers, and so he made for the door without looking back.

As he walked through the common room, Draco noticed that the people in there were staring at him just like the rest of the year, as a stranger and an enemy.

If Draco could make it through the first day, he could make it through the year.

Entering the Great Hall, brought another round of whispers. He could them all in one tangled mess. Draco tuned them out though and made straight for the Slytherin table where breakfast was laid out. Taking a seat far from the other Slytherins Draco began eating his first slice of toast when an owl came swooping down from the rafters and landed before Draco.

Pulling out the letter, and thanking the owl, Draco saw that it was in an unfamiliar black penman. Pulling out the parchment he read:

_Draco,_

_As we have already discussed, you shall be part of the new scheme within school, whereby you shall be assigned a 'Listener' from the student body, to whom you shall discuss everything._

_A meeting is being held this lunch time, where you shall be assigned to a peer as your 'Listener'._

_Professor McGonagall._

The idea of being given someone to talk to, was for Draco, a relief. He hadn't spoken about anything with anyone. It was all there within him, churning inside his head, waiting to either explode or run its course. It was a frightening thought, that he had witnessed so much and that it was trapped within him still. Draco worried that it would affect him in the future, that if he didn't tell someone about those evil happenings would take over him.

A sudden rush of whispers and shouts awoke Draco from his daydream. The Golden Trio had arrived. Draco watched, Granger, Weasley and Potter. The three people he believed he'd hate forever, were now held highly in his eyes; even though Draco had been fighting for Voldemort, they still saved him from the burning wreck that was the Room of Requirement.

He watched them closely as they made their way down the Gryffindor table to where Longbottom was sat alone. Potter sat beside Longbottom and looked up to the entrance of the Great Hall waiting for someone, probably the Weasley girl. Draco noticed the way Granger and Weasley sat together, closer than usual, arms touching while they got their breakfast.

Looking away Draco quickly finished his own breakfast and left the hall, however on his way out was caught by a distressed looking woman, whose brilliantly red hair was stuck up on end.

"Draco! Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, ah yes. There you go. New timetable, I'll be seeing you in potions!" She said as she stormed away ruffling a huge wad of papers.

Looking down Draco saw that he had Potions first thing.

Heading out and down into the dungeons, Draco's thoughts turned to his mother; how was she doing? Was she eating? Was she alive? Yes it had only been a day, but at least over the summer she knew that Draco was in the house, now…she was just alone.

The day went by as much as Draco had thought it would. The odd whispers still followed him around and eyes glared at his every move. On the whole, he felt it had gone really well, all things considered.


	6. The Listeners

_Sorry for the delay. Holiday and just idleness I'm afraid._

_JK, I love you…these characters are yours._

"I _was_ going to start preparing my broom for tryouts. That's been knocked off the agenda now hasn't it?" Sylvia said while she took a deep breath as she and Astoria both made their way along the corridor which lead to the gargoyle that guarded the headmistress's office. "This just better hadn't interrupt my training schedules…because if it does I will be having _serious_ words with McGonagall, even if she is headmistress." In her agitation, Sylvia had begun to crack her knuckles, as she took soothing breaths to calm herself.

The one thing that scared Astoria about her friend was her incontrollable anger. She had spurts that would take her over; body and mind.

Astoria would never forget thee time when she had beaten Benny Cheswick to a pulp in the corridor because he walked into her and didn't apologize. He had been in two years above her. She didn't think she'd ever forget that.

The knuckles cracked one last time before she took a large breath and said clearly "Moggy" before climbing the spiralling staircase.

Astoria quickly followed and looked down at her uniform, straightening her skirt and making sure nothing was really out of place.

Before Astoria had made it off the spiralling staircase, she heard Sylvia knocking on the large oak office doors, before being told to enter.

Sylvia looked back, and from underneath her hair, Astoria saw and excited smile on her face. Astoria felt her own grin grow on her face as they walked into the large circular office.

The room was full of light, odd little animals, cats and many trinkets that shone and shimmered.

"Good afternoon girls. Take a seat." McGonagall said from behind her desk.

In front of the desk sat Neville Longbottom with Luna Lovegood sat next to him, Daniel Crockall was at the opposite end, sat by himself, on the row behind sat Hilary Redfern, Rikan Chambers and Audrey Walsh.

"Afternoon." Both Sylvia and Astoria said as they took the empty seats next to Daniel giving him a smile.

The only noise in the room was the whispering of the guests and the chirping of the small animals around the room. Looking up at the portraits of the past headmasters and headmistresses I noticed that Dumbledore and Snape had been added to the collection, each person in the painting was sleeping, small snores could be heard if you listened quietly enough.

Then the door opened and in came Draco Malfoy, who was followed in by Charleen Gilnford.

Astoria and everyone else in the room knew exactly who was left to arrive, the golden trio, and of course Ginny Weasley. A few minuets passed and then the door opened again and in came Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. They placed themselves on the remaining chairs.

"Well, now that we are _all_ here, I do believe we shall get straight down to business and then you can all go and get yours dinners." McGonagall said in a business like tone.

"I'll read out your names as pairs and give you a classroom for you to use tonight as your first meeting. After tonight's meeting you'll have to find your own area's to have your meetings and find time for the meetings that suit you. Do _not_ let this compromise your school efforts; it will _not_ be used as an excuse!" McGonagall sternly said, looking each of us in the eye before continuing. "Right, Rikan you will be with Neville, you shall be using the 2nd Transfiguration classroom on the third floor. Daniel you and Ron…Audrey will be with Luna…Sylvia you and Ginny will be using the charms classroom on the 5th floor, Charleen you and Hermione….Hilary you shall be with Harry…leaving Astoria with Draco. The two of you will be using the Library. Now, as long as nobody has anything they wish to discuss with me, you are all welcome to disperse and I do expect to see you all in your appropriate rooms tonight. Thank you." With that, everyone stood at once, giving awkward smiles to their pairs or in Audrey and Luna's case, having Luna tell Audrey to wear an extra pair of socks because the dungeons are always cold and the "Powashers" will sneak through your one pair of socks.

Draco was in the line of leaving students and Astoria caught his eye and they shared a small almost sympathetic smile between themselves.

Draco really didn't know what to make of his pairing. He wasn't thrilled. But he wasn't devastated. It could have been worse. He could have ended up with Rikan. _Such a dick._ He thought to himself as he remembered the moment on the quiditch pitch when he sent a bludger straight toward his head, which caused Slytherin to lose that match. _Asshole._ He thought again as he watched Rikan walk away ahead of him.

Behind him was the golden trio and the Weasley girl. He could hear them discussing who they'd got.

"Sylvia? Really? I mean McGonagall knows we're on rivalling quiditch teams! Jesus!" Weasley girl was saying angrily.

"Weird how they were picked out." Potter muttered.

"I know. I couldn't quite believe that me and Charleen were put together. I mean she's a Hufflepuff and, well isn't quite…"

"The bookworm you are?" Ron finished off for Hermione.

Listening to them made Draco feel lonely. He couldn't speak to anyone about this. Unless…

"Draco! I wondered where you'd got to this morning! Got up early? I've missed you. Where have you been? I waited at the common room but you weren't there. So I left and came here and waited and waited and now here you are. So that's good."

Draco had found Pansy sat at the Slytherin table with a large group of girls, who she abandoned when she saw Draco enter the hall.

"So where have you been? I've missed you." Pansy moaned as she wrapped her arms around him and twisted his hair round her finger.

"I had a meeting. With McGonagall. I have to have a "Listener". Someone I can talk to about _anything_." Draco told her.

"But…you don't need a _Listener_ you have me!" She said moving away a little to get a better look at Draco's face.

"I know. I know. I told her I didn't need one, but she said it was mandatory." The lies flew from Draco's tongue. Lying to Pansy was the easiest thing in the world. After their first time with each other, he lied and told her that she was brilliant, Draco guessed she lied too because she told him he was brilliant. Those were the fist lies they told each other. Then they just began to flow between them.

Draco felt terrible about one lie in particular, that happened in the fifth year, she'd told him she loved him…and he replied the sentiment. Obviously it had been during sex so he hadn't really cared much at that point, but later he had truly regretted it, because Pansy's behaviour became a whole lot more grating.

Pansy lent over and placed a kiss on his lips, letting her hands hold his face in place. Draco broke the kiss, deciding that his rumbling stomach deserved something.

After lunch Astoria headed to Charms, alone. She was the only one out of her friends to have carried it on as a NEWT. And so she trailed the corridors by herself, watching students go by, smiling, laughing or just walking like her. _So different_, she thought, _so different from last year._

She could still remember walking through the corridors. The deathly silence that filled the castle was almost overwhelming, there was never a smile, only in a few certain classes would you see smiles as teachers attempted to brighten the mood; Flitwick and McGonagall being the main two. But in classes with the Carrow twins, you'd be lucky to not see a grimace of pain. Astoria believed that nearly most students must have felt the cruciatus curse during that one year. You'd be punished for not doing homework, doing homework, smiling, grimacing, yelling in pain would only gain you longer under the curse.

Astoria remembered her time, during a detention, alongside Sylvia, Cat, Maria, Effie, Luna, Ginny and their whole Defence Against The Dark Arts class. The Carrow's brought us up to the front of the classroom, one by one where they set us the task of using the curse on one another after failing to do it on a bunch of first years. We didn't. And so each member of the class was tortured, one by one, while everyone else watched. If you flinched, or turned to look away, you were given seconds.

The difference was unbelievable and you could see it on all the students' faces.

"Miss Greengrass, do hurry along dear!" Came the squeaky tones of Professor Flitwick.

Astoria awoke from her thoughts of the past year and hurried her pace until she entered the room. It seemed like most of the class were there, already in their seats, waiting for the lesson to begin. Astoria hurriedly took an empty table at the back and took out her books and quill. At the sound of Flitwick's voice beginning the lesson she looked up. Only to find that a rather blonde head was sat in front of her.

_Shit!_ Was the word that ran across Astoria's mind at the sight. As if it wasn't awkward enough between the two of them. She'd been picked to be his _Listener_, they had grown up with each other, no _doubt_ about the fact that him and her sister had been…together. It was just uncomfortable. And now, they shared a class together. _Great!_


	7. The Meeting

_Faithful readers! Sorry for the delay. Been on holiday for 10 days in the boiling sun, and so I've been working on this out there. Hope you enjoy._

_Obviously not JK. _

_Oh, and it gets real naughty at the end...oh Pansy._

Draco had never really enjoyed charms, he didn't know what it was that made him dislike it but he just simply couldn't get the point of it as a NEWT. Lower down the school you learnt all the tricks and important charms that would keep you alive away from home. But now?

Draco couldn't remember learning anything from the year before, he'd been too anxious, worrying over his family, killing dumbledore, his own life. Charms had been the least of his worries during that year.

So now here he was, feeling really rather concerned about the work load for the year. He couldn't quite believe the amount they would be learning in only one lesson.

Flitwicks voice began the class on protection charms and enchantments, and took them to page 674 in _Advanced_ _charms._

The class passed quickly in Draco's eyes as they discussed the many uses of protective charms and enchantments and where they could be used. They even began learning the logistics of how to cast a simple one.

Once Flitwick had ended the heavy discussion of the protective charms he sent the seventh and eighth year students away. As Draco slung his parchment and quills away and into his bag he turned to make his way out when a head appeared from below the desk before him.

Astoria's dark hair was back still and her uniform looked as neat as ever. She was placing her parchment away in her bag when she glanced up and noticed Draco, stood staring at her

Draco panicked and quickly asked the question "What time was it that we're meeting?"

Astoria glanced down at the text book in her hand before answering him. "I think around seven. So once we've eaten...i'll see you in the library?" she said, making it sound like a question. As though she wondered whether Draco would even show.

"Yeah. I'll see you there then." Draco said with a smile and left quickly.

He couldn't quite believe that this was going to happen. Draco was going to spill his guts to some girl who he hadn't spoken to in over seven years. It was laughable.

But Draco felt that this was something he needed. To tell this girl about what he went through and how it effected him and his family. It would be nice to get it off his chest.

After a freecperiod that he spent in the courtyard with his charms book, attempting one of the complicated spells, Draco made his way to the Great hall where the tables were quickly filling up. As he headed toward the Slyrherin table, Draco spotted Pansy a quarter of the way down the table, fiddling idly with her knife. Draco was watching her carefully as he slowly made his way, worried that she was upset.

However as she looked up from spinning her knife she grinned widely at Draco and waved him over. Picking up his pace Draco made his way to the ever loyal Pansy who's thigh was showing a particularly large amount of flesh, creamy white. Draco was eyeing her thigh as he took his seat beside her.

"You really know how to cheer me up!" Draco said letting his fingers graze the skin softly as he reached out for a bread roll and began spooning a stew onto his plate. He stopped once he'd filled his plate, lifting his hand from her thigh and began eating his dinner.

"What's the rush Draco? Eager for me?" Pansy purred in his ear.

Draco certainly was eager for her, eager for her to please him, eager to feel some real emotions and pleasure.

"I have the first of those Listener meetings, at half seven tonight."

"Oh." Pansy muttered pouting her lip. " I thought maybe...you and me could...spend the night together again?"

Draco noticed that she'd never called it that before; _spending the night together. _It had been: fooling around, sex, dirty time, even. Never anything romantic like _spending the night together_.

Draco coughed, slightly choking on his food in his quick inhale of breath after those words. Throughout the sputtering Draco said "Well-after the meeting I-we can...you know."

Draco was suddenly really worried that Pansy had taken him seriously last night. He hadn't made it that convincing. And she knew that. Well he thought she did.

"So should I wait for you in the common room or your bed?" She asked, purring softly in his ear.

"Bedroom." Less people would notice and she couldn't go telling everyone if she was nicely tucked away in there.

"Alright." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek before turning toward the table and the food.

Somehow the time flew after dinner and Draco found himself running from the Slyrherin common room to the library. He knew he'd be early but he really _really worries_ didn't want to be late. Draco slowed at thwarting sight of raw library doors that were set open, giving the view of large bookshelves jam packed and only a few students sat at the tables.

Draco couldn't quite believe that there were people in the library studying already, after only a day back. Then again, Draco thought back to the research on the wolf moon cycle that lay abandoned on a table in the common room.

Walking through those doors Draco glanced around for any sign of Astoria. Ahead wasn't there. With a sigh of relief Draco made his way to an empty table toward the back of the library, so no one would see him if they just passed by the doors.

Draco couldn't seem to grasp whether the students of Hogwarta hates him. Was he being called a double crosser?

"Draco Malfoy?" Said Madam Pince in her harsh tones.

Draco looked up at her looming figure, her thin face and long nose. "Yes?" He replies quietly.

"Miss Greengrass is _waiting _for you." She said making it sound as though he was one of those people who thinks he was a double crosser and a waste of time. "Follow me please."

And with that she marched away. Draco suddenly realising that he was going to lose her in the hundreds of bookcases stood quickly, his chair scraping against the hard floor as he went.

Draco followed Madam Pince through a maze of bookcases. Turning this way and that until they came to a small archway in the wall in between two large bookcases. Draco had never seen this room before.

It was a dark room, lit by a small selection of lamps spaced out over four tables. It wasn't very big but the walls were lined with bookshelves to the ceiling. There was no one else in the room except Astoria. Who looked up from a book she was reading at their entrance. Draco couldn't make his voice work. Not even to say hello. Astoria didn't say anything either both just looked at each other in a tense atmosphere. After a moment of staring Madam Pince left, walking away from Draco.

Taking a deep breath Draco stepped further into the room an made his way to the chair opposite Astoria. Once he was seated Draco looked at his hands on the wooden table, picking at them in the silence.

'Well I guess we should talk." Astoria's voice cut through the silence, in an almost exasperated tone.

"Yeah." Draco said.

Another silence.

"Well...it's you that is supposed to be talking Draco. I'm the silence_ listener!_" she exaggerated her point. Draco knew he was the one to be talking but he didn't know whether he could trust her yet. Didn't know what she was like. He'd only seen her on rare occasions when his mother and her mother got together. And at those he had Daphne who was in his year, who he got along with better. Then as they grew older Astoria became less involved and was hardly seen at the parties and Draco was with Daphne anyway. He didn't know her yet.

"Do you hate me?" asked Draco seriously.

He looked up to watch Astoeia's face. Her eyes were wide foe only a second before she recovered herself and thought about it.

"I don't think I hate you. I mean you_were _on the wrong side and that made me hate you, the way you went against everything that was good and pure. But I don't think I could say I hated you. I don't know you." she diplomatocally said.

"Everyone else in the school seems to." Draco replied.

"Well that's only because of what they've seen and heard but none of it has come from you."

Draco now could see way McGonagall had chosen Astoria as a Listener. The way she spoke and thought things over could be seen instantly.

"And that's why you're here. To find out whether what I say will make you hate me." Draco said, his sarcastic tone coming back.

"I guess you could put it like that." She said.

And there was silence again. But not as uncomfortable as the first.

"Well, I do believe it looks like I have to make the conversation again." Came the voice of McGonagall from the doorway.

Draco watched as she briskly walked to the table and stood between them. Thinking.

"Draco, tell Astoria how you felt when I told you, you would be returning for your final year at Hogwarts." She said, nodded at Draco then left briskly again.

Another silence.

"How do you know about this room? I've never seen it." Draco said, ignoring McGonagall's arrival and departure completely.

"Well, I found it in my third year when one of the books turned against me after i ripped a little of its page. It chased me around the library until I found this little room. really for working in, but I is it all the time. To get away from the noise in the library." She told him.

Draco couldn't get his has around this girl. She thought the _library _was noisy? But he nodded anyway.

"How do you remember where to go? Its just a maze old books." Draco said.

"Well, I asked Madam Pince about it and she was shocked that I found it. She showed me the way, pointing out markers that stood out a little better than just directions. She told me that usually only a few find it and they're usually at NEWT level because they're searching for more in depth books when they stumble across this room. You're not really supposed to tell anyone but McGonagall said that she had spoken to Madam Pince about us using it." She told him, giving him a small smile. Then her face turned serious. "Why are you asking questions? I'm the one who should be asking and you talking! Not the other way around!" She sounded angry with herself, which Draco really couldn't understand.

"Well, like you said I don't know you. I have room get to know you as well." Draco replied and when she looked a little confused Draco smiled a little.

"Well anyway, answer McGonagalls question. How did you feel at the thought of coming back?" she said, her tone changing from annoyance to seriousness. Her change in voice really changes the atmosphere in the room, Draco felt serious again, the smile leaving his face as he thought over the question.

"She came to my house, McGonagall that is. No one had been over since the..." Flashes of death and blood flashed before Draco's eyes. "Since my dad went into Azkaban. So we really weren't expecting her. She came with a letter and told me that I had to go back because of some magical binding that held me until I'd finished my NEWT's. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. You know it was kind of weird. A part of me wanted to go back, to normality where I was surrounded by friends. But they've all gone. I'm alone. And that's what made me sad about returning I knew that none of it would be the same. That I would have to change. So it was just really mixed feelings to be honest." Draco finished lamely.

Draco looked to Astoria and she was smiling. Not like she was happy for my loneliness, it was sympathetic and yet joyous at the same time.

"Well, we did it. One question per session was enough McGonagall said!" She sounded happy. Too happy for the small response I gave her. However, knowing that she'd got one out of me was enough for her. She picked up her book and climbed a ladder a little of the way up to place it back on its shelf.

Draco watched closely as her skirt hitched up with each rung of the ladder. She was wearing tights, black tights but Draco still watches closely. She was only wearing her shirt as well, no wooly jumper to hide the bra underneath. He hadn't noticed it whilst sat at the table with her. Draco realised that when she spoke she creates an atmosphere, now that she wasn't he could look at her in the way he looked at all girls. As she walked toward him he watched the bra shift under the shirt, he hair flicking over her shoulders, her lips being mostioned. He was horny. He needed Pansy. Now.

"Well, see you next time!" Draco said standing up hurriedly.

"But we need to sort out a date." she said as he walked out the room.

"In charms!" He shouted over his shoulder as he continued hurrying through the bookcases. He made his way through the books at random when he realised he had no idea where he was going. He turned around and ran straight into someone. A girl by the feel of the hips his hands had landed on. He looked down and found Astori's face close to his and the feel of her hips in his hands. He let them slide off, feeling the material of her skirt and the wave of her body.

"Sorry!" she said moving away and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I knew you'd get lost. So I came after you."

"Thanks." Draco said as she led him through the books.

Once out of the maze they said goodbye and went their separate ways to the common rooms.

Draco couldn't get the feel of her out of his head. He didn't understand why he found her attractive, she wasn't beautiful and pure like Pansy but there was something about her.

Once he made it to the common room. Draco went in search of Pansy and found her with a group of friends on the sofas. When she saw him stood a little way off, she stood and went to him, wrapping a hand around his waist and leaning in to kiss his cheek. Draco knew that her friends were giving them the evils but he didn't care hospital need was too much.

He turned the around and walked to the other side of the common room and around a corner where a set of plush arm chairs were set. It was the darkest place in the room and was perfect for a little fun, especially when you knew people could see you. He took her over to the corner most chair sat down and had her straddle him. The feel of her against his cock was wonderful, he felt it grow on his pants as she adjusted herself to get comfy. Draco's hands went to her shirt, popping open four of the buttons so he could reach in and take her bra clad breast in his hand. She moaned quietly and reached down for her wand but Draco stopped her by grabbing her wrist and shaking his head. He knew she wanted to cast a silencing charm, but Draco liked the thrill of being caught. He slid his hand to her cleavage and let it slide back to here breast, but underneath the bra this time. The feel of her soft skin made Draco moan and take her lips with his. He moved the cup of the bra away to get a better feel of her as she arched her back for more. Pansy's hands were playing underneath the bottom of his shirt where his pants ended. He loved to be teased and loved _to _tease. Knowing that Pansy hated it he leant forward slowly and licked up the valley of her cleavage, bringing his tongue up the side of breast and moving away before reaching her nipple. Pansy moaned again, but in pleasure and annoyance.

She kissed him aggressively as she pulled at the button of his pants and then the zipper. Pansy let her hand slide slowly onto his cock through his underwear, teasing him the way he liked it. She was stroking his cock gently through the clothing while Draco let his mouth cover her nipple, where he began rolling it around his tongue with Pansy squirming atop him. Her back was arching, pushing her chest further into his mouth as his hand slowly glided down her back and around her arse where her skirt had ridden up to show more of the smooth skin. Draco let his fingers follow the line of her knickers until his hand was underneath her body. At the feel of his hand Pansy began to slowly grind on his lap as his fingers played with the edge of her pants. She was moaning with his hands where they were and his mouth sucking delightfully on her breast

Draco decided that it was his time for something, and so he pulled his hand from underneath her and his mouth from her breast and looked her in the eye with a cocky smile.

At first she looked sad and incomplete but after a moment her smile grew and she slipped her hand beneath his underwear. Draco felt himself stiffen at the sudden contact against hiatus cock and soon melted when she began to stroke it slowly inside his underwear. After a while when she realised Draco was becoming bored she began to grind down hard against his now hardened cock whilst kissing his neck and letting her hands play with the hair on the back of his neck. Draco felt ecstatic with the pleasure coursing him through him after his episode of horniness in the library. The feel of a woman's hand on his manhood was much needed. After some time had passed and a group of first years had begun to try and work out what they were doing Draco pushed Pansy away and began to button her shirt back up half heartedly, while taking his lead Pansy quickly pulled her hand from hiatus pants and dis up his button. Together they stood walked past the horrified first years who began muttering animatedly as the couple walked past. Draco lead Pansy up the stairs to the boys dormitory but stopped short when he found the door shut. He never shut the door and the only other one in there was

"Zabini?" he called knocking on the door.

"Oh no, Malfoy you and your girlfriend can bloody well disappear and find another place to have sex, this is my room. Not hers!" Zabini replied snottily and only laughed when Draco tried the door handle.

"Fine!" Draco replied.

Draco was feeling his need grow and really wanted to carry on their exploits but where to go?

"Draco! You're a prefect! The prefect bathroom!" Pansy said.

"Brilliant!" Draco replied and set off at a fast pace to get there.

He and Pansy had tried all sorts of different things during their sex, but never had they yet had entire bathroom with a bath the size of a swimming pool to play in.

When they reached the door they found it locked, meaning that someone was already using it. And so they waited, hidden behind a statue of some wizard who'd done something. Draco couldn't remember because Pansy was playing with him; squeezing his balls in her hands through his trousers. Draco pressed her hard against the wall as she continued her ministrations and began sucking on her next, hard.

Suddenly the door opened behind them and they drew apart quickly and tried to hide behind the statue. The person left quickly, Draco didn't really notice who it was, but quickly made their into the bathroom closing the door and locking ire before they turned to one another.

"Wait." Pansy said, as though she was holding herself back. Draco watched as she half skipped to the huge selection of taps and pulled out her wand to tap them. As the taps came on one by one sending multi coloured water into the bath, Draco began to walk toward Pansy. Her exceedingly short skirt showed a little of her knickers and the knee high socks just made the outfit that little bit sexier.

She hadn't heard him come close but when he reached her he wrapped his arms around her chest groping at her breasts as he pressed his newly growing erection against her arse. Pansy's hands slipped behind her and she attempted to work at his trousers as Draco began to unbutton her shirt. Once he'd done the most of them he turned her around and pulled the shirt over her head. Once that was off and Pansy could see what she was doing she quickly undid the pants and pulled them down along with his underwear till his hardened cock sprang out.

Kicking the discarded clothes away Draco unbuttoned his own shirt as Pansy took off her skirt. Then she slowly brought her knickers down her legs until she was stood naked, except for the socks.

Draco reached out for her then and brought his mouth straight to her breast biting and pulling on her nipple hard, hearing Pansy's moans ring around the circular room. As Draco continued to work on her, he let one hand fall and place itself between her legs and began rubbing up her slit lightly. Her moans became louder echoing for longer around the room, all the while Draco made her wetter and wetter. After a short while Pansy began to rock her hips against Draco's slick wet hand and pulled sharply on his hair. Draco released her nipple and looked her i decided the eye before quickly moving away completely and entering the pool sized bath.

It was warm against Draco's slightly chilled skin and he felt himself relax wholly in it. A quick look at Pansy, stood naked, beautiful and wet made the desire flare once again through Draco.

Motioning her over with one finger he rubbed his cock lightly either his hand until Pansy was before him. He grabbed hold of the back of her calves and pulled her down, so that she was sat with her legs spread and dangling in the water, she had lifted her body slightly with her elbows so she could watch Draco move slowly toward her parted legs and place his mouth on those warm, wet lips. He sucked first, sucking over the clit and making Pansy writhe in pleasure. He then began to lick, carefully and accurately up her slit until he found the nub and began placing pressure against it with his tongue that made Pansy shout out, "Fuck! Holy mother of fucking Merlin!" her profanity's only egged Draco in and so he let his tongue work its way between her folds and began to pump it in and out slowlywgile he brought a wet, soapy hand from beneath the water and began massaging her clit. All at once Draco could feel her tensing and crying out in complete ecstasy.

Draco gave her a short time to recover before he was pulling at her sock covered legs once again, dragging her into the water fully this time and holding her to him. Draco love the feel of someone against him, naked of course. It was one of his favourite things in the world. But Draco wasn't i the mood for snuggling, his hard cock was almost twitching with anticipation, and so he shoved her back to the pools edge and lifted her up slightly then plunged his cock into her with an animal like ferocity. Draco plunged himself into her with added force each time by bringing her down as he thrust up creating a larger and more satisfying impact. Draco kept pumping and pumping until his cock gave a final twitch and burst of pleasure.


End file.
